The present invention relates to a razor comprising an elongated handle, at the front end of which is disposed a razor blade, and on that side of the handle opposite the cutting edge of the razor blade, in the vicinity of but spaced from the rear end of the handle, a projecting handle extension.
Razors of this general type are known and are used in particular by hairdressers and barbers. The known razors comprise an elongated handle, at the front end of which is disposed a razor blade that after use can be replaced by a new one. Pivotably mounted in the vicinity of but spaced from the rear end of the handle is a U-shaped cover strip. In the folded-together state of the razor, the cutting edge of the razor blade comes to rest within this cover strip. To use the razor, the cover strip is folded upwardly by more than 180.degree., so that it forms a projecting handle extension, relative to which a user holds the handle of the razor on both sides with his fingers.
With this heretofore known razor, the cover strip is technically complicated, and hence the razor as a whole is expensive. Furthermore, the projecting handle extension in the form of the cover strip cannot be ergonomically optimized, since the razor must again be folded together or collapsed. Finally, the angular position of the cover strip in the upwardly folded state can easily change, which is disruptive and annoying, especially when shaving.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the handle extension of the heretofore known razor, and in so doing to in particular provide a razor having good ergonomic properties, i.e. a razor that is easy to grasp, safe to handle, and easy to guide while shaving.